


Completely Gone

by renrobot (ambiguousMagic)



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Eating, Gore, Horror, Vomiting, autocannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousMagic/pseuds/renrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a continuation of Makoto's route. please mind the tags, I'm warning you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

It started with the blood. Youji had so much delicious red fluid in him Makoto didn’t know when he would stop drinking until he ran out. His stomach, his mind, his instinct still wanted more. On his last few stores of the blood, he started on the legs. Stringy meat from muscles out of use from being so sick for so long. Long stays sitting and laying in the hospital. His calves were gone within a day and Makoto moved on. His bone pile had started.

 

He kissed Youji passionately and bit off his lips. Pretended he was giving his love hickeys and tore into his throat. Gave him affectionate raspberries and ended up in his organs. That night he got sick, threw up his meal and sobbed at the loss. Bawled at the parts of Youji that wouldn't be his forever.

 

His heart was juicy and his lungs tasted bad and Makoto didn't know if it was illness or rot. He tackled the brain and passed out and ate some more after. His stomach constantly churned after that and whether it was hunger or sickness was completely lost to him.

 

His mind wasn't functioning as the arms disappeared and their bones were picked to sparkling because Youji had amazing arms.  He cleaned the stomach and intestines before ingesting them. Ate the thighs in one night and felt so full he actually fell asleep.

 

He would lap at stained sheets and dried fluid on the floor to taste the blood that had gotten him so into this in the first place. Makoto went back to picking at bones because he was reaching the end.

 

His stomach went crazy, a wild mixture of insatiable hunger and raging sickness throwing his organs into chaos. He only read the hunger, kept chewing at the leftover meat and body parts he’d overlooked. He went into fits—thrashing around on the bed and trying to break the bones with his teeth. Maybe there was something inside them besides marrow maybe some more meat more of Youji maybe

 

Maybe if he broke them Youji would come back

 

Maybe if he just did something a little different Youji would forgive him.

 

Disgusting.

 

He kept eating until there was no more and kept chewing until it was immensely painful for his jaw to move and then he tried eating normal food and normal food didn’t cut it.

 

He wanted the raw meat that youji provided and he wanted it now. He went home, to Youji’s home, to cry and whine and gnaw on the bones. He cleaned them completely with his tongue and teeth and didn’t use water because he didn’t want any to escape again.

 

He felt constant pain, aching in his organs that would not let go. No matter what he did. His teeth scraped away at the insides of his cheeks to draw the sweet red blood he’d gotten from Youji. But he didn’t taste the same and he cried. Endlessly for hours and ours his tears flowed—mourning Youji’s taste and Youji’s absence. The absence of food and the presence of famine and the absence of his best friend. He tore up Youji’s room in a frenzy hoping to find him hiding somewhere, to tell him it was all a game and he wasn’t really gone forever.

 

His sobs were louder than anything and if the neighbors heard they said nothing. He would throw things including himself against the walls but no one seemed to notice.

 

He vomited five times on the last day. At first he was mourning the loss of yet more of Youji, but then all that came up was stomach acid. _Youji must not want to leave me that badly_ , he thought. And he was overjoyed. His Youji would be with him forever. He couldn’t fathom why he’d been so sad earlier. Another period of dry heaving was to be had before he went to bed and woke up from nightmares.

 

He bandaged his arm in the morning; funny, he couldn’t remember what happened to it. But there were large chunks missing and he could see the bone. A shudder went down his spine but otherwise he couldn’t feel a thing.

 

He greeted his friends with the other hand. His fingers on the damaged one didn’t want to move. He shrugged that off. No one noticed the dark circles or the bandages that crept up Makoto’s arm slowly until he started wearing sweatshirts. By then it was too late, and the blood loss took him before the police could find the immaculately cleaned bones that had belonged to Youji.

 

 


End file.
